Switched-mode direct current to direct current (DC-DC) converters represent a primary category for power supply design. For example, a switched-mode DC-DC converter may exceed ninety percent power conversion efficiency and thus has been widely used to supply power in all types of electronic devices, such as computers, cell phones, televisions, and so forth. A recognized instability in the DC-DC converter referred to as sub-harmonic oscillation may occur, and is commonly rectified using a technique known as slope compensation. Existing approaches to implement slope compensation may limit their applications or, in some cases, may result in creating their own instability.